One drunken night
by Theluckywriter
Summary: Kate and Rick faces their consequences after one drunken night. Please give it a try. Set anytime before they get together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous, so please follow and don't be too hard on me, and I would really love if you could review and let me know if to continue or if I should just stop.**

Kate slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight in the room, urging the horrible headache to go away while snuggling further into the satin sheets, this wasn't her room, she shot up and looked around wildly her clothes were all scattered randomly around on the carpeted floor. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of everything, the last thing she remembered was watching some new James Bond movie and chugging beers with... Castle she stopped breathing when he started to stir, hoping that he would fall back to sleep so she could leave, but he was already awake and running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Kate, did we...?"

"Yea, I think we did."

He let out a loaded sigh.

"The last thing I remember was watching Skyfall and... drinking oh." They were drunk that's why he had a headache, the first time he had sex with the woman he loved and they were both drunk.

Kate clutched the sheet material closer around her naked body and pushed back her frustration.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, I still have work today."

Before he could say anything else she had already grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom then she put her back against the door and slid down into the fetal position what had she done? She slept with her bestfriend. Well at least that was what she was trying to convince herself that, that was all he meant to her, he didn't have feelings for her.

* * *

Finally when she came out of the bathroom Castle was already dressed sitting at the end of the bed. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well I'm going home I still have to get dressed and go to work." She just needed to get out of there before she started to cry.

"Sure, see you later?" Castle asked.

He needed to make sure that he was still allowed to go to the precinct.

"Yea bye."

Things were definitely going to change.

* * *

She arrived at the precinct surprisingly at her usual time, and all she had was paperwork anyway and for once she was glad that Castle wasn't there before her, the boys walked towards her and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey boss Lanie wants to talk to you."

That was not what she wanted, but it wasn't about a case so maybe it was about Esposito and if she was lucky Lanie wouldn't notice that she was having one of the hardest day in her life.

"Hey Lanie." She greeted walking into the morgue with a better smile, because Lanie was definitely harder to fool.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked half way through her telling Kate about her latest date.

"Nothing."

"Girl you know that as soon as you say nothing, I stop believing anything you say."

Lanie was the only other person other than Castle who pushed her to open up.

"Lanie I'm fine I promise." The M.E narrowed her eyes but let the topic drop she would get it out of her eventually.

* * *

Castle nervously walked through the elevators, was glad when he exited the to Kate wasn't at her desk, he had a few minutes to compose himself before she showed up.

"Yo Castle, Beckett's in the morgue with Lanie." Esposito informed.

He nodded his head and sat in his chair.

"Wait you're not going down to the morgue with her?" Ryan questioned him suspiciously.

"No."

The boys looked at the man nervously playing with his fingers and shared a look.

She came back less than ten minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The fell into an awkward silence their usual flirty banter was gone and everyone notice.

So when she went to refill her coffee cup, he followed her.

"Kate, we need to talk..."

"Look Castle about last night, obviously we were drunk and didn't know what we were doing so I think that we should just forget about what happened."

His heart broke into a million pieces. She wanted to just forget what happened.

"Okay sure."

Kate blinked back her tears, she didn't want him to agree with her, she knew she was being ridiculous seeing that it was, her suggestion but she had been hoping that he would have been against it.

"Okay."

He couldn't stay there anymore so he excused himself to leave, and the next day when she called, he told her that he was going to take a break and finish his book and that he would call her when he was done.

She felt disappointed and hurt, but what was she to expect, he got what he wanted from her and now he was gone.

* * *

When Martha came home from her latest conquest after four days, she found him in the same position that he was in all since he made that call, on the couch in his pajamas.

"What's wrong Richard, why aren't you at the precinct?" She questioned.

"I took a break."

"Why?"

Well he might as well tell her.

"Well a few nights ago I invited Kate here to watch a movie, you guys were out and we were drinking and we ended up sleeping together."

Martha looked him up and down.

"Based on your depressed state I take it you two aren't together?"

He scoffed.

"I wish, she said that we were drunk and that we should just pretend it didn't happen."

The elder woman looked at her son and shook her head when would those two ever realise that they were meant for each other.

It was 6 weeks later and Kate hadn't heard from Castle and she had given up waiting it was time to try and move on.

She crossed the yellow tape, something wasn't right her stomach felt unsettled maybe it was the take out that she ordered from that new Chinese restaurant, she walked up to the body which was more gruesome than normal.

She put a hand over her mouth and nose to block the smell, causing the boys and Lanie to look at her concerned

"Boss, are you okay?" Esposito asked but she was already running to a dumpster and throwing up.

Lanie was already next to her holding back her hair while, Esposito held out a bottle of water for her.

She accepted a wipe from Ryan as she stood swaying from side to side before collapsing, the boys caught her immediately,

"Take it easy Beckett, maybe you should take the day off." Ryan suggested.

"Oh don't worry Ryan she's going home, someone tell Perlmutter he has to take over, I gonna take Kate home and help look after her."

The men nodded at Lanie's instructions and Kate felt too horrible to protest.

Kate settled into her bed while Lanie went to start some soup, but when she returned Kate was crying.

"Wow girl you must be feeling pretty messed up, if you're crying ."

Kate just sniffled and wiped her tears.

"I'm not sick Lanie, I'm pregnant."

** Tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your support, I'm so excited to walk the path of writing this story.**

**Previously.**

* * *

I'm not sick Lanie, I'm pregnant.

* * *

And for the first time Kate had known her best friend she was rendered speechless, which made her extremely nervous.

"Lanie?" She whispered, she needed her to say something, anything.

"Are you sure, I mean did you take a test?"

"No but I've been really cranky lately, I have cravings and it's painful to put my bra on plus I'm late by like two weeks and now I'm throwing up, the signs are there Lanie."

Lanie paced the room. "Okay girl I'm gonna go get two pregnancy test and some stuff for a blood sample, then when I get back you're gonna tell me how the hell this happened."

* * *

Within twenty short minutes she was back lugging a small black bag along with a cooler and she handed Kate the two boxes and led her to the bathroom.

"Let me know when you're finished so I could set the timer."

Kate didn't bother to answer she just closed the door, hoping that it was all a dream and her life wasn't about to get even more complicated.

They finished everything and all that was left to do was wait, which they gladly did in silence even though Lanie was biting her lips clearly forcing herself not to talk.

Then the bell on the timer rang and Kate closed her eyes leaving Lanie to look at the results.

"It's positive and positive."

She hugged her feet as the tear leaked out of her eyes she was going to have a child with Richard Castle, if he even accepted another child.

"How did this happen?" Lanie questioned.

"I slept with Castle."

"What! When?" She screamed.

Well about six weeks ago, he invited me to watch a movie and we were drinking, then the next morning we were in his bed.

"Are you going to tell him, cause I mean you haven't seen him for a while."

Kate sighed, she hadn't even taught about how she was going to tell him.

"I don't know I'll probably try tomorrow after you give me the results and I know that it's a definite thing, that is if I'm up for it."

"I'm going to go take a nap Lanie I'm exhausted." Kate lied, she needed some space to clear her head.

* * *

When she was alone she sat on her bed and let her legs dangle as she rested her head in her hands, she needed to eat she hadn't eaten anything solid for the day, at first she got up with the intention to just to get a pack of skittles and a granola bar but changed her mind a grabbed a salad from the fridge, she would have to change her choice of diet she would need heavier meals to suffice herself and a baby.

Her mind drifted off to Castle and how he always used to try to get her to eat better... Castle how was she supposed to tell him that she was preg... Preg she couldn't even think it much less do it in person especially not when they hadn't seen each other for six weeks nor had any forms of communication.

She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep until her phone awoke her, she stretched her body a cross the couch and reached for the device next to the two positive sticks that reminded her that she wasn't dreaming.

"Hey girl I got you're results." Lanie greeted.

It was only a little past seven in the morning which meant that, she would have, had to work from the time she left in the late afternoon to the early hours in the morning to speed the process up.

"Well?" Kate asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Well you're going to be talking to Writer boy very soon the results came back 93.9% positive."

"Thanks Lanie."

"No prob girl, when are you going to tell him?"

"Today before I come to work." At least if she stayed long enough to actually tell him.

"You sure you want to come into work today?" Lanie asked clearly concerned.

"Yes Lanie I'm fine, I'm pregnant not sick if I worry with this I would have to stay home for nine months."

"Alright." She still didn't feel any less concerned. "Let me know what happened, we can go for lunch today."

* * *

The sound of his door bell was like an alarm for Kate she wanted to turn around and leave, but less than 60 seconds later the door flew opened revealing a very surprised Castle.

"Beckett."

She avoided his eyes . "We need to talk."

He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered.

She was about to say coffee and mentally cursed when she realized she couldn't drink it anymore. "Do you have peppermint tea?" Maybe it would calm her nerves whether or not it was caused by morning sickness or from her nervousness.

The look on his face was enough to confirm that he was suspicious.

Martha was heading to Alexis's room she had a nice shade of red lipstick that would go lovely with her outfit and Alexis had left for school besides the girl only wore lipgloss any way. Her quest was forgotten when she heard her son say his muse's name she couldn't help but ease drop, the girl looked nervous.

"So what did you want to talk about Kate?" He asked putting on the kettle.

The use of her first name mad her feel even more nervous if that was even possible.

"Um remember what happened between us that night when I came over here to watch Skyfall?"

He nodded his head, and his face turned stern as he waited to hear her next words.

"Well...I'm pregnant."

She flinched when the ceramic cup hit the table making a loud clatter and he turned to face her.

"And you're sur..."

"Yes."

A painful silence fell between them and Kate could feel a fresh set of tears settling in her eyes, which she concluded were her hormones.

"Are you going to keep it?"

Her head flew up to look at him in disbelief, did he want her to get rid of it?

"Of course, I see murders a lot Castle and the last thing I need is to be a murderer, I would be putting myself in the same class as the people I arrest on a regular bases ."

She sighed when he said nothing and just stood staring at her.

"Look Castle I'm not forcing this child on you and if you want, you don't even have to be in their life but I just thought that you should at least know."

She slid off the high stool with the intention of leaving but he grabbed her hand gently and turned her so that he could look her in the eyes.

"That's not what I mean Kate but it's your body and you can do what you want and I would love to be a part of this child's life."

He considered talking to her about their relationship, but she had already loosened his grip and was backing him.

"I have to leave, I'm already late for work."

Castle walked her to the door.

"I'm coming over tonight."

The tone in his voice told her not to argue so she just shrugged on her jacket and gave him a slight nod.

"Good bye Castle."

"See you tonight, and Kate be careful."

If she thought that he would allow her to still keep him at arm's length then she had another thing coming.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your support, typed this on my tablet so it's a little rushed and just a reminder that it's been six weeks since they slept together, just a clarification.**

* * *

As soon as the metal door closed behind Kate Martha slipped out from her, hiding spot and sat next to her son on the couch he didn't bother to react to her movements, he probably knew she was there all along.

"So, she's pregnant." She confirmed prying him from his thoughts.

He nodded his head.

"How are you feeling?"

Castle sighed and ran his fingers through his now tousled hair.

"A lot of things, a little scared, shocked, excited and mostly nervous."

Martha seemed confused. "Nervous? But you've done this before."

How could she not understand?

"Yes but mother this is Kate Beckett, the most stubborn person I know, Meredith let me work for her day or night, with Kate I'm probably going to have to beg to do something for her, not to mention that I don't even know what we are."

The elder gently woman placed a hand on his back as an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Well then kiddo you just have to make sure you're there for her and who knows maybe this child will bring you two closer together."

She patted his leg before getting off of the couch.

"I'm off to the theatre for another audition, I have a feeling that I have this character in the bag."

He barely gave her a nod, already his mind was filled with other things, like how he was going to tell Alexis.

* * *

Kate sat in her chair there was really nothing to do, Ryan and Esposito had already pin pointed the killer and because it was them who solved the case she told them that they could interrogate them and close it, she really needed to let them solve cases more often they would be doing it in a few months anyway.

She took a stroll to the morgue Lanie had left at least 8 messages on her phone, she had barely pushed the door when Lanie was next to her.

"Let's go girl, if you can't take one dead body then you sure as hell, can't take the morgue."

"But weren't you doing something?" Kate questioned looking at the body on the table.

"Perlmutter's there, plus it was time for my break anyway."

* * *

They walked to a nearby Cafe and Kate frowned when the coffee aroma hit her.

"I'm sorry girl, I forgot that you can't drink coffee anymore, didn't mean to torture you." Lanie apologised.

"It's okay."

She slipped into an empty booth and Lanie sat on the opposite side staring at her intently.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I want to know what happened between you and Writer boy when you told him."

Kate put down her strawberry shake.

"It's nothing really I told him I was pregnant and he said he wanted to be a part of their life, then I left and came to work and he said he would come over tonight so we could talk."

"That's it?" Lanie asked clearly disappointed.

"Yea what did you expect?"

"I expected you guys to talk about your relationship, it's about time that you discuss it."

"What relationship Lanie? besides I'm now beginning to adjust to pregnancy, I don't have the time to deal with a relationship too." She explained.

Lanie didn't bother to say anything else, she could tell that she was already frustrated, so all she could do was hope that her best friend got her head on straight before she brought her child into the world.

* * *

Finally she was home, she felt exhausted, maybe it was because she had thrown up all day and now she just wanted nothing more but to go to bed and sleep her life away but she couldn't because of the person knocking on the door.

He couldn't believe that the person in front of him was the strong and confident Kate Beckett, she was wearing a pair of yoga pants with a baggy shirt, her hair was thrown into a loose ponytail and even though she tried to hide it but she couldn't hide how she looked pale and exhausted.

"I know, I look like crap Castle but seriously staring is rude." She quipped stepping aside for him to enter.

"Sorry, You haven't eaten dinner yet right?"

"Uh, not yet."

"Oh good." He handed her the Styrofoam tub and sprite.

"I wasn't sure if you were having morning sickness so I went safe."

She looked unsure as she sat on the chair and opened the lid she took a whiff of it and smiled when she felt her stomach grumble.

"Thanks Castle."

"No problem, so how are you and I want the truth."

She tough about lying but there was something about the demanding tone in his voice, that made her obey.

"I'm fine if fine were throwing my guts up all day, loss of appetite, low tolerance and not being able to drink coffee, wine and some of my favorite foods."

"I wish I could stop it."

"Well you can't." Kate snapped despite the fact that he was being completely sweet and compassionate.

"Did you make an appointment with OBGYN yet?" He asked ignoring her outburst, it was probably hormones.

"Uh no, not yet I've been looking for one."

"Well I used to take Meredith to one called doctor John, she's the best in New York."

Kate turned her head on a side.

"Isn't she like really expensive?"

"So I'll pay."

"Castle I'm not le..."

"Kate it's my chid too." He was getting tired of her stubborn behaviour.

"Good now that I have your attention, I'll be coming back to the precinct from tomorrow, I'm starting a new book anyway. I'll bring you breakfast every morning, and after work, you come home with me so I can make sure you're eating enough for you and the baby."

"Castle I'm a fully grown woman, I can take care of myself." Kate argued.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I know you can, but you've never been pregnant before and I know what being pregnant is like."

He did have a point, she had no idea what to do, maybe she should just let him take care of her.

"You can't push me away anymore Kate, you have to tell me exactly how you're feeling, if you pretend that it's nothing then it may cost us our baby's life."

Our baby, never thought she would hear that from Richard Castle's lips, she wanted to say no and tell him to leave her alone but she couldn't.

"I'm gonna go because it's almost ten and you look exhausted."

She walked him to the door.

See you tomorrow, was the last thing he said before leaving."

After making a stop to a shop he headed home, surprised to see Alexis waiting up for him.

"So dad where are you now coming from?"

* * *

**OH, Alexis's New little brother or sister talk.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to take so long, life got in the way. Thank you for all of the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"So dad where are you now coming from?"

* * *

Castle jumped at the sudden sound coming from the darkness, Alexis was sitting in an arm chair barely being lit by a lamp from the corner of the room. He sighed, this was not the way he wanted this conversation to go he had planned to make her favorite dinner and break it to her gently, but better late than never.

" Well honey I was at Beckett's apartment and there's something I have to tell you." He started easing onto the couch and leaned over the edge to face her.

"Well that night when you had that sleepover and I told you that, Bec... Kate was coming over to watch a movie with me, we did something that night and now we're facing the consequences."

Alexis looked unsure of what to think of her father's words and waited for him to continue.

"And now she's pregnant."

She didn't say anything and his heart started to race, he wondered if he made Kate feel the same way when he did it to her earlier.

"Alexis honey, say something." He begged.

"You got detective Beckett pregnant?"

"Are you mad?"

"Kinda, how did this happen?"

He could not tell his daughter that he and Kate had sex after drinking too much, thus creating her younger sibling.

"Do you really want the birds and the bees conversation again?" He chuckled at his failed attempt at an ice breaker.

"DAD!"

"Sorry no time for jokes, right. But I thought you always wanted a baby brother or sister."

"Yea until I was like eight now I've gotten used to it just being, you, grams and I." She explained.

"I know it's a big change but, it's not changing so soon we still have a whole nine months to prepare and it's not like Kate is going to want to be around me twenty four seven, I don't even thing she wants to be around me period."

"Are you guys together."

"No not yet."

"Why not?"

"This baby isn't a fix it all, Kate and I still have a lot of things to sort out before we can start a relationship."

Alexis played with her fingers nervously.

"Just don't forget about me okay?"

"Of course not Alexis you'll always be my pumpkin."

He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you still mad?"

"I'll get over it, better Detective Beckett than some bimbo. Right now I'm gonna go to bed I have an algebra test in the morning. Good night."

She gave him a kiss before heading up the stairs and Castle was finally able to let out a breath of relief.

That went better than he expected.

* * *

Kate could never fully believe her mother whenever she told her that she made her throw her guts up but now lying on the floor in her bathroom holding her stomach she could completely relate to her mother's problem , she groaned at the annoying knocking at her door it was 7:30.

Of course it had to be Castle.

"I would say good morning but seeing that you look angry, I'm just going to say hi."

She glared at him and he flinched and looked away.

"Well I brought breakfast, bacon and toast."

The look on his face told her not to argue so she took the Styrofoam container and opened it, but immediately regretted it, under normal circumstances Kate loved bacon it reminded her of the many times her mother made it in order to cheer her up but today it had her running for the bath room.

She walked out of the bathroom and as expected Castle was waiting for her outside of the door, at least he knew not to come in.

"Sorry about that, Meredith loved bacon when she was pregnant with Alexis , but I guess every woman is different."

"It's fine Castle, right now I just have to get ready for work."

"Nu uh you still have to eat."

She didn't bother to tell him no she just motioned for him to bring the toast which he cautiously did without allowing the scent of bacon to escape from the container.

"Oh yea and before I forget I got you this." He pulled out a small polka dotted bag and she took out the bracelet.

"It's a morning sickness band I checked it up online this brand is the best, it's supposed to help ease the throwing up."

She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

Kate was thankful that they didn't have a case or else she would look like a horrible detective, she was lying on a stack of paperwork on her desk, half asleep and Castle was with the boys, who were apparently very excited that he was back.

* * *

Later in the morning Lanie came up, she probably came up because Esposito informed her of Castle's return, and she came to see and grill her. Not that she was much of a host by lunch she was out cold until a hand shook her awake.

"Hey, I bought lunch." He showed her the sandwich along with a juice and a fruit."

"Aren't you glad he's back boss, now you will be fed again." Ryan joked and he and Esposito rose their sandwich.

She saw the knowing look on his face and frowned.

This was going to be a long day.

The day finished early by 5 they were leaving the precinct , Kate wondered why Castle stayed back to wait on her in the car park, he left 15 minutes ago.

"You're coming for dinner right?"

"Actually..."

"Kate our agreement?" He reminded sternly

She was really beginning to wonder if his commanding attitude was all in her head, he was never like that before.

"I know but it's just that I'm going to tell my dad this afternoon."

She couldn't tell him that the real reason was that, she wasn't ready to face neither him, his mother nor his daughter, but she really needed to tell her dad so it technically wasn't all a lie.

"Oh well good luck then."

"Thanks."

She would definitely need it.

* * *

**Please leave a review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally another update. ****Thank you for the support and here's another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The pain in her chest intensified more and more with every turn she took taking her closer to her father's house, her heart was racing she hadn't felt so nervous since she brought home a letter from school with a suspension slip. She pulled up to the house glad to see that he was home they had discussed having dinner sometime during the week, but had never finalized a specific time.

"Kate darling, hi I didn't know you were coming today." The elderly woman said a little too cheerfully, stepping aside for her to come in.

Madison was her father's 'friend,' since last year even though Kate knew better than to think that they were just sitting down and talking at night and she preferred not to have that conversation with her father, and as long as they weren't getting married and moving to Vegas she had no problem. Except tonight she wanted to be alone with her father, she should have known better.

Too late for that now, she was already here, she just had to get over it and tell him.

"Hey Madison, I just thought that I would come by and see dad now that I actually have the time."

"Well of course dear, I understand, He's in the kitchen.

She walked into the Kitchen where her father was putting a pie in the oven.

"Katie you came." He hugged and kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't mind me showing up just like this, without calling" Kate asked just to be sure.

"No, as long as you don't mind staying for dinner."

"Sure." As long as it didn't make her throw up first. She thought.

Dinner was silent and slightly awkward. Kate looked for a way to approach the topic but came up empty each time.

"Katie you're awfully quiet today are you tired?" Jim asked.

"Yea but I'm pretty sure that's not why I'm quiet."

"Katie what's going on?" He was starting to look worried, as he sat up straighter giving Kate his full attention.

"I'm pregnant."

Madison's fork clattering on the floor was the only noise heard in the entire house as they both looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He asked still not grasping the words that came from his daughter's mouth.

"Dead serious."

"Madison took that as her cue to leave and quickly excused herself , to go home, mouthing call me to Jim and leaving the two to talk.

"How far along are you?"

"About six weeks."

He closed his eyes for a while, hesitating to ask the question lingering on his mind.

"Who's the father?"

"Well um... It's Castle actually."

He was sure his mouth would touch the ground with how wide it opened.

"Are you two...?"

"No it was a mistake."

"What do you mean it was a mistake, were you two drunk or something?" His voice was a little edgy, and Kate couldn't stop the tear before it fell from her eye.

Suddenly the floor looked really interesting.

"Oh my gosh what did he say?"

"He said that he wants to be a part of their life."

Good at least he didn't have to go commit murder.

"You must hate me."

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I am very disappointed but you're a grown woman and a working one at that, it could have happened on better terms but you're ready and I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks dad." She whispered.

She spent a few more minutes in her father's arms before leaving for her apartment.

* * *

The next day was quiet there were no murders to solve and Castle said he had to stop for something first.

He walked in with a bag and a box, both of which he placed on his table and gestured for her to examine. She looked at the parcels suspiciously before looking in, a box of mint chocolate chip brownies, two large packs of skittles and Pringles.

"How did you know?" It was amazing that he had already spotted her cravings after such a short amount of time.

"I'm a writer, I'm always observant comes with the job."

She took one bite and moaned with the taste.

"Mmm, Where'd you get these?"

"I made them."

She stopped chewing and looked up, in shock.

"You cook?"

"Yes I'm actually very good at it, which you will see when you come for dinner this evening."

She stopped chewing, she had completely forgotten about their agreement.

"Yo are those brownies?" Esposito asked reaching for one of the baked goods.

"Get your own Espo."

They all looked at the woman before them who was clutching onto the box.

"Well then." He quickly left to go with his partner again.

"Hello hormones." Castle said loud enough so only she could hear.

"Shut up Castle."

The boys were filling Castle in on the cases they had while he was gone. They were acting like kids who were now seeing their father again after a long period of time and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They were currently discussing plans for their next poker night and talking about the newest videogames.

She was exhausted and she hadn't done anything but fill out paperwork all day, Her legs barely took her to the elevator next to Castle and she could swear that she was falling asleep on her shoulder.

"You look exhausted." He stated.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Castle."

"Give the me keys, I'll drive." She had neither the energy nor the strength to protest so instead she just pulled the keys from her pocket and handed them to him.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be mostly about the dinner at Castle's house, I was originally going to put it in this chapter but I wanted to get this chapter up today and I have to leave and I didn't want to rush that so I'll try to put up that scene soon.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to decide on which captain I'm using seeing that Kate is going to have to tell the boss soon, so leave a comment and I'll count up the votes and continue from there.****Again I'm kind of late on the chapter but I've been working on a new story and between that and life, I was fairly busy this week. So you can look out for another story from thelukywriter very soon ;)**

**Thanks for the support for this story, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The loft was completely empty when they arrived, no Alexis or Martha to bombard her with questions and Castle was glad Kate was absolutely exhausted she had fallen asleep in the car and barely dragged herself up to the loft and sat on the couch before falling asleep again.

Castle looked at the clock wondering if he should start dinner but decided to wait until she woke up before starting, he had to call Paula anyway.

He wasn't very focused on the phone call, his eyes were focused on the woman sleeping on his couch curled up in a box, she looked flawless and peaceful her mouth formed in an O and her nose flared. It was true women did glow when they were pregnant and the slight bump forming in her stomach was proof of that.

She hadn't rested long before she opened her eyes and ran for the bathroom.

"Paula, I have to go I'll call you back."

"What? Rick you've been blowing us off for the past week."

He sighed at how much his life had changed over such a small period of time.

"Fine Rick but don't forget you have a meeting with Gina and a book signing next week."

"I won't."

He put down the phone and walked to his bathroom door, would she be angry if he went in? Either way he would just wait for her outside, but when five minutes passed and there were no more sounds or movements he slowly opened the door and peeped in. She was leaning against the tub tears settled in her eyes.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but the last thing she needed was for him to think that she was weak.

"I brought you a toothbrush and a wash cloth, I'll go make you some tea okay?"

She just nodded her head.

* * *

What was he going to do about her, she was being so stubborn about the whole thing that sometimes he wondered if she even wanted him to be there for her, but he would be stubborn or not. Although it would be a lot easier to eventually get her to move in with him if she wasn't.

"Hey, felling better now?" He asked when she walked out a few minutes later looking a bit more composed then she did in the bath room.

"Uh yes, a lot actually... thanks."

She accepted the tea from his hand and wrapped hers around the warm ceramic cup.

"When's your next day off? I want to set the appointment."

"Castle you don't have to..."

"Kate, I want to." He hoped that she wouldn't give him trouble he really didn't want to argue about the same thing again.

"Next Saturday." She sighed.

"Kate darling, it's lovely to see you, how are you?" Martha announced her presence the two occupants in the room.

"I'm fine, I guess all grossness aside."

"Morning sickness?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Ah, I understand when I was pregnant with Richard, I thought I was going to throw my guts up, but then I understood when I gave birth to a wooping 8 pound 9 ounce baby boy. The biggest in his section, oh I'll get the baby album."

"Mother please don't." Castle groaned slapping his palm on his forehead.

"Nonsense dear, the girl deserves to know what she's in for during the next nine months." She ran off to her room while Castle sat next to Kate.

"You know I really meant to burn those."

His smile fell when he looked at the expression on her face.

"Kate, are you okay, is the...?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine... It's just. Does Alexis hate me? I mean you always say that she's home by five everyday. Is she mad at me?"

"Kate Alexis is fine, she's a little mad, but not at you, she's mad at the whole situation."

"I just don't want her to think that I did this on purpose."

"Of course not, Kate she understand that this was an accident she really does."

Kate didn't get to answer because Martha was already back out with two large albums and starting stories.

That was how they were 1 hour later when Alexis arrived home, Castle excused himself to go start dinner after an extremely embarrassing photo which Martha was happy to tell the tale.

"Hi grams, hi detective Beckett."

"Darling you're here, come look at your father's baby pictures with us, I was showing Kate a preview of how their baby might look especially if they had a son."

Kate noted the slight cringe on Alexis's face and promised to have a chat with the girl when she had a chance.

"Thanks grams but, you've shown me that enough times that I could type up a table of contents, by heart, I'm gonna go get started on my homework, call me when dinner's ready."

"Okay Kiddo."

They waited until the girl ascended the stairs before continuing.

* * *

"I made my famous spaghetti and meatball with tomato sauce, I hope it agrees with your stomach Beckett."

"I hope so too because, it would be a shame that, this would go to waste."

She made it through dinner but the after taste had her running off with her hand glued to her mouth.

"Richard, go after her." Martha scolded.

"I don't think she wants me in there she might kick my ass."

"Then you let her kick your ass but at least see if the poor girl's okay."

"Grams is right dad at least do stand at the door."

He was afraid of Kate but the look that his mother and daughter were giving him he decided that Kate was the better choice.

"Kate are you okay?"

"Yes." She said trying to hide the tears running down her face, but it was too late he was already sitting on the floor next to her and hugging her she wanted to pull away and tell him to get to hell away from her but his arms felt so right around her and his chest was too comfortable, she couldn't bring herself to let go

"I am just so tired of my life never settling down, Castle, just once I want to have a normal life where I could enjoy."

He held her firmly against him, even when he felt her tears soak through his shirt until eventually her sobs died down. She was asleep and very deeply too he got to lift her all the way to his room without her even shifting, which was weird because she was a light sleeper.

Castle laid her on his bed and tucked her under the blanket, he would sleep on the floor just in case she needed anything during the night, and in the morning he would get ready for his death because when she woke up she was going to kill him.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment on which captain you prefer and how you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Gates won by 5 to 3 so I was thinking I would put Gates in season 3 as well as Bracken because gave me some awesome ideas and I decided to run with them.**

**Thanks for the support and here's another chapter.**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kate yelled throwing the feather pillow at the man sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

"Well I was sleeping, what's the problem." His voice was groggy and his hair was suck up in odd angles he looked like an adorable confused puppy.

She shook off the thoughts of how cute he looked continued her argument.

"Why did you let me sleep here?"

"Kate, you fell asleep and you had such a hard time last night, that I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

She ran a hand through her hair, last night had been yet another mistake with Castle, he wasn't supposed to see her like that.

"Castle last night wasn't anything, I got a little emotional and I couldn't help myself, must be the hormones."

He read between the lines, she wanted him to forget it, but he couldn't because the look on her face was just heart breaking when she cried. He couldn't forget but he could not talk about it for a while, at least not until she was comfortable enough to confide in him.

"Okay Kate, don't look for an apology for last night because I'm not sorry, If I had to do last night all over again I would do the same thing."

She looked surprised at his sure answer.

"Whatever Castle, I'm going home."

"You have to eat breakfast first, I already brought you breakfast yesterday, if I do it again it will look suspicious. You'll eat then I'll take you to your house, you can get dressed then we'll head to the precinct."

She sighed and retrieved her phone from the bedside where Castle had left it earlier.

"Fine."

"Fine." He followed her out the door and released a sigh of relief, maybe he should try telling her what to do in that voice more often.

* * *

"Good Morning Kiddos." Martha greeted from behind the stove, flipping the French toast and dipping another one in the batter.

Kate took one breath in and ran for the bathroom.

"Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't know it would upset her stomach."

"It's fine mother, I better go wait on her."

Martha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You make something that won't upset her stomach, I'll go, besides I have some insightful mother instincts to start sharing."

Castle gave her a worried look but she was already out of the kitchen.

"Kate darling do you need anything?"

"No Martha I'm finished." She said slowly emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that it would upset your stomach."

"It's okay Martha I didn't know either I'm now finding out what my stomach can take and what it can't." She assured.

"How are you really kiddo? You're face looks kind of ashen."

Martha held her chin so she could get a better look at Kate's face and Kate bit back the tears from how much the gesture made her miss her mother.

"I know I'm not a doctor but, you are throwing up a lot maybe too much."

The concern was clearly visible on the woman's face.

"My mother had terrible morning sickness too It's probably a genetic thing."

"Oh my, I barely threw up one time a day for a week and I thought I was going to die, good thing I didn't have a role at that time."

Kate felt slightly better after talking to the woman apparently all of the Castle family had the power to keep her calm.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Martha held both of her hands.

"Richard is right you are extra ordinary, I don't know how you do it."

"Thank you Martha it means a lot."

The woman gave her hands a slight squeeze before disconnecting their hands and standing up.

"Just don't tell Richard that I said he's right about something, you know how big that ego of his is."

They both chuckled at the joke and made their way out of the room.

* * *

Alexis was now sitting down at the Island going down on a small pack of pancakes.

She didn't look surprised to see her there but neither did Martha so maybe Castle told them she was spending the night.

"Good morning detective Beckett." The girl greeted with a smile on her face.

Awkward but better than before, maybe she should invite the girl for lunch and see what was on her mind.

"Good morning Alexis."

* * *

They ate the breakfast with a light conversation, Alexis left first then Martha and soon it was only them left.

"So I called the OBGYN and made an appointment for Saturday."

She nodded her head and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Alright Castle let's go or else I'll be late for work and everyone's still going to be suspicious."

He agreed and locked the door behind them as they walked to the elevator.

"I've been meaning to ask about the appointment, do you want to be alone or can I come." He looked so afraid of her answer.

"Castle you're the father of course you can come it's your choice thought."

"I want to come even if I have to wait outside."

Kate looked down at the floor, she didn't want to be alone in the room, beside it was both of their child.

"Castle it's okay really, It's not like you've never seen me..." She trailed off but they both knew how the sentence ended."

"Great I can't wait to see peanut."

"Peanut?" She asked raising her eye brow.

"Yea, Alexis is pumpkin and now this one is peanut."

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I don't like it choose another one." She laughed.

"Okay fine, challenge accepted."

He rattled off nick names from his house to hers to the precinct.

* * *

When Lunch rolled around Castle had left for lunch 15 minutes ago.

Kate decided to move into the breakroom something didn't feel right her head felt like if it was floating on clouds, she stood up and held onto the as the world spun around her and the last thing she saw and heard was Castle yelling to Ryan and Esposito to call 911 then her whole world turned black.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't help the cliff hanger, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Will Kate and the Baby be okay?**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
